wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Doomguard
__TOC__ The 'Doomguard ' is a demonic pet available to the Warlock at level 60 through the spell Curse of Doom. It can also be gained through Ritual of Doom. The last pet available to a Warlock after an Infernal. The warlock must summon a Doomguard and use Enslave Demon to make it a pet, but the spell has an erratic duration and the warlock may lose control. The Doomguard requires a Demonic Figurine (purchasable at reagent vendors for each) to summon with Ritual of Doom. Demonic Figurines are cheaper to buy, like any reagents, As your standing with the Capital city you are Buying from increases. Description The fearsome Doomguard once served as Archimonde's personal escorts. Although they were often called upon to perform a number of duties for the Legion, their loyalties lay with him alone. The doomguard were left to their own devices after Archimonde's defeat at the World Tree on Mount Hyjal. They now roam the universe serving as mercenaries for whoever will have them. They enjoy wearing large breastplates emblazoned with the symbol of Archimonde despite his defeat. They believe he will one day return to rule them once more. Whether or not this will happen is a matter of opinion, but the fact remains that thousands of Doomguard still serve the Legion under Kil'jaeden's command. Unlike the Felguard or many lesser demons, the Doomguard have intelligence on par with most of Azeroth's major races, and are most often used as taskmasters to keep the Felguard and Infernals in line. Despite their appearance and disposition, Doomguard are sought after for service. These monstrous, fiery warriors are nearly immune to magic and can defeat entire armies with their sheer strength alone. Doomguard Tips *Remember to cast Curse of Shadow on your Doomguard before enslaving it, this will greatly increase the time you can keep him under control. *If you Banish the Doomguard a few times when it breaks free, this seems to allow you to control it longer on a re-enslave. *Although an unusual glitch, if your party somehow fails to perform Ritual of Doom (for example, clicking on the portal and then moving), you will be unable to recast the spell. There is no cooldown time for this and may remain in that state indefinitely. The only known remedy is if the warlock does a "loading zone" change (Examples include: entering/exiting an instance, entering/exiting a battlefield, and switching continents.) This glitch does not happen all of the time, and is still under repair. Famous Doomguards Doomguard Abilities Note: The Doomguard's abilities go by the same names in World of Warcraft and Warcraft III, but the effects are somewhat different. *Rain of Fire *Dispel *Cripple *War Stomp Doomguards and Daemons It is not known if there is a difference between the Demons of the Burning Legion and the Daemons of the first two Warcraft games. If we had to pick, these monsters appeared to most closely resemble Doomguard - the Daemon design was essentially abandoned for Warcraft III. The first named demon encountered by players was Kil'jaeden in the Warcraft II manual. Kil'jaeden resembled the Daemons, but was switched to an Eredar when the command structure and races were finalized. However the D&D rpg blended the two depictions of Kil'jaeden into one, and expalined that he can take on any form that he chooses. ---- Category:Warlocks Category:Intelligent Creatures Category:Creatures Category:Demons Category:Burning Legion